


都是月亮惹的祸

by Zurich



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich
Summary: 醇厚的茶香在这方寸天地中突然炸开，将鸢尾花裹挟着、浸透着，直到每一寸花瓣都包含着茶香。而此刻的姜星稀，也被死死摁着肩膀，被大力进入，被咬破后颈腺体。
Relationships: 姜星稀/江月明
Kudos: 1





	都是月亮惹的祸

**Author's Note:**

> 是第一次写abo，也算是练练手吧。就想写一个下克上的故事。

月上中天。

皎皎月光倾泻而下，浩浩汤汤淌了一江。

姜星稀从暗处走出，看到的就是自家向来温文尔雅的二当家一身狼狈，原本束得整整齐齐的长发此时凌乱地披在身后。手中握着的长刀冷冷地泛着光。

他点了根烟，信步而出。待看清周围情势之后忍不住嗤笑一声，口中吐出的烟雾袅袅直上，继而被江风吹散：

“哟！这是怎么了？秦大当家怎么在这儿？我记得这是我家的码头啊。”

秦玉案冷哼一声，并未作答，只是拽着自家小孩的手紧了紧。

姜星稀也不恼，他闲庭信步般走到自家二当家的身边，看了一眼他伤的极深的肩膀，垂下了眼睫：

“大当家不给我一个解释吗？”

秦玉案脸更臭了，拎着自家叛逆的属下就走，擦肩而过之时极度不情不愿：

“清光这一年的利润，算你的。”

姜星稀弯了弯眉眼，非常愉快。那可是本市最大的销金窟，这波赚了：

“那多谢秦大当家了~”

秦玉案又是一声冷哼，扬长而去。

而此时，温文尔雅的二当家喘息了一声，朝着姜星稀笑了一下：

“主子。”

姜星稀偏头去看他，看他这幅惨样，叹息了一声：

“你和那个傻［哔——］打干什么？这批货没了，我总能让秦玉案吐出来。你瞧瞧你现在，血腥味冲天，熏死了。”

二当家江月明又笑了一声，低声道：

“我总不能丢了主子的脸……”

姜星稀烦透了。他今天发［情］期，本来窝在自家小窝里舒舒服服，偏偏江月明给他搞了这么大一个事，逼的他不得不给自己来一针，匆匆来撑场子。

现在感觉自己连呼吸都是烫的，但还偏偏要装的若无其事……

而身边的这个憨憨此时又受了伤，血不要钱一样地流，侵略性极强的alpha信息素直往鼻孔里钻，在自己的一呼一吸间张牙舞爪……

他暗骂一声，扶着江月明往车上走，气不过翻了个白眼：

“你可省省吧，你看秦玉案家那个傻［逼］不爽很久了你以为我不知道？今天这个千载难逢的好机会能让你光明正大打他一顿你会放弃？江月明？你当我是傻的？”

江月明愣了一瞬，随即低低笑出声：

“怎么会？主子英明神武。我哪有那个胆子……”

姜星稀又翻了个白眼，将他往车后座一丢。自己长腿一跨上了副驾驶，拍了拍驾驶位的小弟，冷声道：

“看什么看？我这么好看？开车！”

小弟愣愣点头，随后低调的路虎就消失在了码头，汇入了车流深处。

不多时，就停在了一栋小别墅门口。

终于到了自己家，姜星稀不动声色松了一口气。

浸泡在alpha信息素里这么久，裤子都快湿了，现在终于要解脱了！

但就当他开门打算各回各家的时候，驾驶座上的小弟弱弱出声：

“那什么……老大……月明哥……”

姜星稀有点崩溃。他怎么就忘了！江月明之前都是一个人住的，他又是帮派的武力输出，若是被别人知道他受伤这么严重……是要出事的啊！

他捂脸，有气无力地挥手：

“把他拎进去。”

小弟哪敢真的拎？像扶老大爷似的把江月明扶了进去，又把他好好安置在了沙发上，这才踟蹰着告辞。徒留姜星稀和江月明两人相对无言。

两个人大眼瞪小眼瞪了半天，还是江月明打破了这个局面。他低咳了一声，唤到：

“哥哥……”

姜星稀整个人都从沙发上跳了起来。他见鬼似的看着江月明，愣了半天：

“你、你怎么突然这么叫我？”

江月明上一次这么叫，还是在十八岁生日那天。生日过后，他就再也没这么叫过了……

现在江月明都23了……

江月明苦笑：

“义父不让我叫你哥哥，他只允许我叫你‘主子’。”

姜星稀没想过原来是这个理由，他看着江月明，一时不知道该怎么说。

这时候抑制剂也快要到期了，新一波情潮突然涌上，杀了他一个措手不及。

他无视了江月明欲言又止的神情，三两步上楼，一鼓作气将房门反锁好，随后就瘫在了地上大口喘息。

门外，江月明匆匆而来，他焦急地拍着门，担忧隔着一道门都能让姜星稀清楚地感受到。

姜星稀艰难地咽下到嘴边的一声喘息，隔着一道门轻声安抚江月明：

“我没事。嗯……或许你听说过发［情］期？”

门外焦急地拍门声戛然而止，随后就是江月明带着深深茫然的问句：

“发［情］期？……主子你不是alpha……吗？”

瞧瞧这信息量，把小孩都打击晕了，连“哥哥”都不叫了。

被发［情］热冲的头脑不清醒的姜星稀，听到这话，还是没忍住笑了一声：

“alpha？我爸这么和你说的？”

江月明依旧在状况外：

“义父说让我离你远点……没事不要靠近你……”

姜星稀深有同感地点头：

“他说的没错。毕竟发［情］期真的很要命……我要是把你拖上床怎么办。”

江月明又是愣了愣，半晌没回答。姜星稀估摸着他这个小处A，没听过这么破廉耻的话，所以落荒而逃了。刚准备挪到浴室去给自己冲个澡，就听到门外微弱的一声：

“我愿意的。”

姜星稀顿在了原地，随即心情有些复杂。他想或许是江月明误会了，只能带着点无奈开口：

“江月明。我不是在命令你。你不用这样。发［情］热是个很正常的事情。我就算没有alpha，我一个人也可以安然度过。”

门外的江月明像只被抛弃的大型犬一样窝在门口，也不顾还在冒血的肩膀，急急申辩道：

“我没有！我是、我是真心想和主子……”

后面的话太过羞耻。可怜的小处A还不能坦然说出来。他快被自己气死了，怎么关键时刻掉链子！

正在懊恼的时候，就看见眼前原本紧闭的房门开了一道缝，馥郁的鸢尾在空气中倏然炸开，震落了江月明一身。

“江月明。你还有后悔的余地。”

门后，他亲爱的哥哥、高高在上的主子如是说道。

江月明片刻犹豫都没有，他以自己最快的速度推门进去，抱起自己的主人，两个人一起埋进温软的被子里。

身下的姜星稀面色酡红，大口呼吸着，吐出的气息滚烫，携带着更为浓郁的香气，直窜胸口。

江月明摩挲了两下身下人的眉眼，看着他淡漠的眸子氤氲了一池的春水，终于放开了心中的野兽。

醇厚的茶香在这方寸天地中突然炸开，将鸢尾花裹挟着、浸透着，直到每一寸花瓣都包含着茶香。

而此刻的姜星稀，也被死死摁着肩膀，被大力进入，被咬破后颈腺体。

他大声呜咽着，抗拒着身上人越来越重的入侵，哭着求饶，双腿却被掰得更开，接受着更为深入的侵·犯。

江月明停在了他身体最深处，俯身吻去了他眼角的泪珠，温柔诱哄着：

“主人。能操进您的生殖腔吗？”

姜星稀被逼着泪水流了满脸，抱着alpha哭的凄惨，主动打开生殖腔求着alpha操·进来。

最后alpha在生殖腔内成了结，恍惚间他以为自己被操怀孕了……不然肚子怎么这么鼓？

他委屈极了，拼尽全力起身，咬了alpha的脖颈一口，恶声骂了一句：

“……混蛋！”

却换来了下一轮的操·干。

——四个月后分割线——

一个阳光明媚的天气，姜星稀坐在璨金的阳光里，午后的阳光照的他浑身暖洋洋，他懒懒抬了眼睫，看了不远处被鞭笞到浑身血的男人一眼。

而男人身边，自家那温文尔雅的二当家高高扎着马尾，慢条斯理地清理着遍布血迹的长鞭。乌黑的发尾在劲瘦的腰际摇晃着，格外调皮。

他抬手摸了摸肚子，嫌弃道：

“你长大了可别学你那死·鬼老爹，太粗鲁了。”

不远处的二当家听到这话僵了一瞬，随即转头讨好一笑。

姜星稀满意地点点头，看向了窗外。

嗯。阳光正好。


End file.
